Jack Harper
Jack Harper: cousin of former agent Sal Harper who was abducted in December 2010 and became the subject of the Regenext investigation. Joined X-Factor after being rescued and offered a job. Education Bachelor's degree in criminal justice. Employment *Worked for Harper Enterprises main office in Houston (as PI and bodyguard both) from graduation - Dec 2008 *Worked for Julian & Lydia Harper (Sal's parents) as ranch hand from Jan 2010 - April 2010 *Worked for Sal Harper as ranch hand / general all around everything man from April 2010 until recruitment by XF. Family *Mother, father *A. Joseph Harper, brother. Currently running Harper Enterprises. (+10) *Mary Harper, sister-in-law *Katie Harper, niece *(?? nieces and nephews? not sure if there are more) *Julian & Lydia, uncle, aunt *Sal Harper, cousin. Former CEO of Harper Enterprises, now silent partner. Owns horse ranch in Saratoga. (+6) *James Oliver Harper, 'nephew' *(assorted other aunts/uncles/cousins) *Diane, former best friend / mother of (+2) *Jenny Harper, daughter, deceased. (-20) Notable Public Information Occasionally made minor local news due to a case while living in Houston; Diane and Jenny's accident was in the papers. Kidnapping during the course of Regenext investigation handled in-house thanks to Sal's former XF connections. Mutation Enhanced: sight, sense of smell, hearing; decent healing factor. Jack's enhancements are not as good as those of someone whose mutation is specifically designed to optimize any one aspect; his is the generalist of mutations, rather than the specialist. -- sight and hearing: about two and a half, three times human baseline. -- smell: able to ID people by distinctive scent / track a trail that is up to four hours old, after which it gets sketchy & he has to rely on being a good investigator. healing factor: Minor cuts, lacerations, bruises start healing immediately; in optimum conditions, something like a busted lip will bleed, but heal over during the course of a fight; black eyes, busted nose, etc will have faded to week-old bruises by the next day, completely gone by the day after. Broken bones will heal in around a week, plus or minus some time depending on severity of break. (Hairline fracture probably within a handful of days, multiple / compound fractures a week to ten.) Serious injury involving deep tissue damage takes from a week and a half to two weeks to heal fully. With serious injury the healing factor kicks into overdrive at first, repairing damage to the point that something lethal isn't, anymore; with this done he will trip the passout / shut down trigger. Deprivation or excessive abuse of his healing factor will cause him to pass out / shut down to preserve resources; healing continues more quickly than human norm, but the more depleted his resources are, the more sluggish the healing gets. Prolonged deprivation will slow his healing factor down to half his usual speeds. Jack isn’t capable of full regeneration; if a limb is severed and the missing part is recovered with due haste, it can be reattached with only his healing factor at work. Basically, if it could be reattached by surgical means, it can be reattached with no loss of mobility. (If enough time has passed that his healing factor has kicked in to keep him from bleeding to death, some reopening of the wound on his trunk becomes necessary.) Jack's healing factor is geared toward damage over cosmetics: he won't scar as much as a baseline human will, but severe damage will still leave him marked. A major side effect (or further function) of his healing factor is increased efficiency dealing with toxins and disease. For example, while it is possible to get him drunk, it takes a great deal of effort, and he gets sick only rarely. (The rare times he does: when his healing factor has been overworked already.) It is possible to poison him, but what would kill someone without his healing factor will just make him very ill; given enough time, it is likely he would overcome even that. A minor, if annoying feature of the same: his hair grows really fast. Skills *Decent, if not cert-level Spanish speaker Personality Profile Friendly, personable. Slightly prone to picking up strays, both animals and people. There is some evidence, based on actions during his capture and subsequent escape attempt, that he may have a slight white-knight complex. Certifications *Basic Firearms *Basic Stealth *Basic Breaking & Entering *Basic Field Medicine *Basic Fitness *Surveillance *Scuba *Hand-to-Hand Duties *Scuba *Surveillance *Guard Duty Notes Jack's abduction launched the Regenext investigation. Mission History 2010: *Regenext, abductee 2011: *Antique Lands *Here There Be Dragons *Icy Arrivals (Mini) TL *Carpenwhere (backup) Discipline None. Category:Current Agents